Brimstone And Treacle, Part 2 (Song)
"Brimstone And Treacle, Part 2" is a song from Walt Disney's stage musical Mary Poppins. It is sung at the climax of the story arc dealing with the villainous nanny Miss Andrew and is sometimes said to be the most exciting, yet dark, scene of the entire show. Summary When Mary, Michael, and Jane enter the Banks' residence, they find out that Miss Andrew abused the servants. They also uncover that Miss Andrew trapped a lark for two years. Mary Poppins knows the lark, and thus sets him free just before Miss Andrew comes downstairs. She sees the children and attempts to feed the children her tonic, but immediately notices Mary, who tells Miss Andrew to pack. Outraged with those words, Miss Andrew and Mary Poppins each preach their way of raising children, despite the fact that Miss Andrew raised Mr. Banks. Miss Andrew turns around, only to find that her lark has been freed. Enraged with this, she steps in and threatens to force large doses into everyone's mouths, but Mary gains control of Miss Andrew and forces the dose into Miss Andrew's own mouth while the lights at the Banks' house turn green. Miss Andrew runs around the main hall of the house until she was forced to drink the entire bottle of Brimstone and Treacle. She starts running and spinning. As she does so, Mary is singing and a human-sized birdcage emerges from the ground. Mary forced Miss Andrew into the cage, which after Mary's high note, rapidly falls into the ground with smoke, red lights, lightning, and an explosion. Miss Andrew was sent down to Hell to stay there forever. In some versions, the birdcage emerges from the broom closet and then retreats into it with Miss Andrew in tow. When Jane goes to open the door again, the cage, and Miss Andrew are gone. Other versions has the birdcage brought out by the kids or the made and butler. Miss Andrew was forced in and the kids/servants take her away. Sometimes, Miss Andrew is "excused" in various other ways: spinning out the door, flying away in the sky, being kicked out the window, or even melting like the Wicked Witch of the West. Lyrics Michael Banks speaking: Perhaps she's killed everyone! Perhaps they're all dead! Miss Andrew (off-stage, to Robertson Ay): Not like that, you stupid boy! Jane Banks: Well, they're not all dead. (bird chirps) What's that noise? Mary Poppins: It's a bird! (bird chirps) I might have known. (bird chips) Singing Did she? Well, frankly that's not a surprise. (bird chirps). Locked in this cage and not free in the skies? (bird chirps) For two years? (bird chirps) How shameful! (bird chirps) Yes, of course, that's a field I know well. An hour, no longer, your wings will grow stronger, once you are free from this cell. Michael Banks speaking: What kind of bird is it? Mary Poppins: A lark. You are seeing a lark in a cage for the first time and the last time! (Releases bird, it chirps) My pleasure! (bird chirps) Don't mention it! Miss Andrew (off-stage): I'm going downstairs to fetch Caruso, my lark. You stay there and scrub that floor again. (On stage, coming down the stairs) So, children! You've decided to come crawling back, have you? Well, I think we know what's needed now! singing Brimstone and Treacle, my favourite liquor, that will make runaways motions stop! Impudent children responds so much quicker, when forced to drink every last drop! Mary Poppins speaking: Is this what you're looking for? Miss Andrew: Who are you? Mary Poppins: I'm Mary Poppins. Miss Andrew: Mary Poppins!? But you left without notice! Mary Poppins: And I've come back without notice. Miss Andrew: on shoulders I see. And what do you expect me to do? Mary Poppins: Pack. Miss Andrew: at Mary Pack!? You insolent young person, how dare you speak to me in this way? tonic, singing Silly little girl with your new-fangled methods, I bring up children so they know their place! Standing for to tradition, I govern my charges- Mary Poppins: Mishandled charges blow up in your face. Miss Andrew: I brought up their father- Mary Poppins: Now that I don't doubt. You must be so proud at the way he turned out. Miss Andrew: A shining example, a pillar- Mary Poppins: A post. They all have their problems, but him more than most! Miss Andrew looking toward Caruso's cage: Caruso! Where's my lark?! (Miss Andrew looks back, bird chirps) points at children You let my little lark out of his cage, now you will bear the full brunt of my raaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaagggggee! darken Brimstone and Treacle for you. forward Brimstone and Treacle for you... Mary Poppins: in Just a spoonful of sugar... Miss Andrew: forward, takes spoon from cummerbund Brimstone and Treacle for you... Mary Poppins: forward Just a spoonful of sugar... Miss Andrew: the bottle angrily Brimstone and Treacle for you!... Mary Poppins: in Just a spoonful of sugar. Ah, ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aaah- Both: Ah, ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah aaah- flash in dark green aaaaaah, aaaah, aaah, aaah, aaaah, aaah- Mary Poppins: Ah, ah ah ah ah ah, ah, aah Miss Andrew: Ah ah ah ah ah, ugh, urgh Both: Andrew runs around hall, chandelier flashes on and off Aaaah, aaah, aaah, aaah, aaaaaah... Mary Poppins: Ah ah ah ah, ah aah- Miss Andrews: the bottle down Gah ah ah ah agh, ugh, urgh, rup grup, mmmrup!! Mary Poppins: Andrew runs and spins around main hall I recognize fully, that you are a bully, who views cruel deeds as a perk. Well now, here's the catch, because you've met your match birdcage emerges from ground with smoke, Miss Andrew faces cage: Brimstone and Treacle- Miss Andrew: Brimstone and Treacle... Mary Poppins: Brimstone and Treacle- Miss Andrew: Brimstone and Treacle into cage... Both: Won't! Mary Poppins: Woooooooooooork! turn red and lightning flashes, smoke rapidly increases, cage door locks Miss Andrew: rapidly falls to ground, lights back to bright white and Miss Andrew explodes into Hell AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!!! Category:songs Category:Women Category:Dead Category:Mary poppins villains